Love on the Other Side
by Anastacia-Gwydion
Summary: Chappie 3 Up! The Order finds a replacement spy when Snape's cover is blown and Draco takes remedial Transfiguration from Hermione. The consequences will change Lucius and Draco's lives...
1. The Offer

**Love on the Other Side**

A/N Before there are any complaints, I wasn't about to make this a Ginny/ Lucius or a Hermione/Lucius fanfic, coz that'd just be sick. I couldn't think of anyone in the books I could imagine with Lucius, hence the original character – I've tried to make her a non-Mary Sue, but if you have any suggestions on how to make her less likeable then please do tell. I love feedback of all forms so feel free to send me flamed, roasted or even just mildly scorched reviews. Another thing – Lucius Malfoy is gorgeous. Anyone denying this will be the next meal for one of Guinevere's dragons.

Introduction: Okay, so I needed an introduction as well as an A/N – this is a LOVE story primarily. This means there will be fluff. Just not yet. Neither Lucius nor Guinevere fall in love easily. You'll have to wait and see if it's a happy ending :)

If you want to read a wonderful Lucius story then try Underscore's Thoughts: Through the Eyes of a Malfoy about Lucius and Lily at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Guinevere Avery. J K Rowling is the creator of the rest. I'm not her. I can prove this by showing you my bank statement, if you really insist.

**Chapter One: an Offer**

"_Catastrophic failure has hit the so called 'Order of the __Phoenix__', headed by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. One time Death-Eater-turned-spy Severus Snape, who also teaches Potions at _Hogwarts___School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry had taken up his former role as spy for the Order as soon as You-Know-Who came back to power. Snape was responsible for much of the little knowledge the Order of the __Phoenix__ had about You-Know-Who before he was defeated by Harry Potter 16 years ago. In fact, it was Severus Snape who notified Dumbledore that You-Know-Who ws searching for the Potters and their now famous son._

_Last Saturday night, You-Know-Who summoned Snape before him, pretending to have further instructions for him. Instead, he was surrounded by real Death-Eaters and barely survived to apparate back to Hogwarts with the news that his cover has been blown. He was saved by acknowledged hero Harry Potter and his friends, who realised what had happened after a tip off from a Slytherin student (who will remain anonymous)._

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge today praised Snape's courage: "Well, you know, we're seriously considering awarding him an Order of Merlin, but, well, really, it was rather brave of him, I suppose."..._

Hermione put down her copy of _The Daily Prophet and leaned over it towards Harry and Ron: "So?"_

"So what? I still reckon we should've let him die, greasy git," replied Ron, casting a glare in Snape's direction.

"Well," continued Hermione, picking up her goblet of pumpkin juice, "It does show something."

"That I'm not a supercilious deranged fame seeker anymore?" Harry asked grimly.

"No, it shows that they're still pretending the Malfoys are alright. Okay, I know Lucius Malfoy's admitted to being a Death-Eater, but it was overhearing Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle that told us what was happening wasn't it? Notice the _Daily Prophet_ neglected to mention Lucius is still in contact with his heir."

"You mean," Harry leant forward, "That Draco might already be a Death Eater?"

"He can't be," replied Neville, and they jumped, unaware he'd been listening, "All the Death-Eaters had to be of age to join, and they all had to have passed their Apparition tests, so they could get to You-Know-Who whenever he called."

"Still," Ron interrupted stubbornly, "They'd better get someone a bit more likeable to be the next spy, don't you think? I wonder if Snape'll retire now..."

"Fat chance," said Harry, "You think he'd retire when he's still got all those Gryffindors to torture still?"

In Dumbledore's office, after breakfast, the members of the Order of the Phoenix began to congregate. Snape had refused to come, preferring to continue to teach his classes, despite injuries. Some implied he'd rather not meet his new replacement.

"I received a very interesting letter a few days ago," began Dumbledore, his eyes surveying his audience over half-moon glasses, "An offer – to replace Severus as our informant in Voldemort's inner circle."

"Who?" A dozen voices chorused.

"She, well, she would be perfect, really. But I am unsure as to whether she will feel entirely – at home – with us."

"What do you mean Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked beadily.

"Do you remember a rather boisterous student we had at Hogwarts – she left about seven years ago now. Always a bit of a stirrer, if you catch my drift, but very sly and clever..."

"No..." breathed Hagrid, and everyone looked at him.

"Oh, Albus, I'm not sure that's a wise idea at all," said McGonagall, catching on.

"Excuse me," interrupted Lupin, "But I'm not sure the rest of us entirely understand what – or who, more to the point - you're talking about."

Dumbledore looked at him gravely, "Undoubtedly, Remus, you would not be saying that if you had any idea of who she is."

Lupin merely raised an eyebrow.

"Bring her in, then," said Arthur Wesley jovially, obviously trying to lighten the atmosphere, "You've prepared us enough, Dumbledore."

"I'm not sure I have," the Headmaster replied, "But, very well. Guinevere – please do come in."

The door opened and a slender woman entered and, without being asked, perched herself in an armchair, looking around and smiling vaguely.

"Guinevere Avery," detailed Lupin, loathing etched on every inch of his face, "Werewolf."

"That's a little ironic coming from you," she retorted.

Perhaps it would be better to describe Guinevere from the point of view of someone who had not taught her, never spoken to her and most certainly who had not been bitten by her.

Charlie Weasley could see nothing wrong in her physically, except perhaps a slightly pointed chin and thin grey flecks in her ebony hair. She was the smallest person in the room; Ron was, what, a good four inches taller than her. Her smile was broad and came frequently, although (he suspected) often at the expense of others, her teeth slightly crooked, her neck long and thin, as were her wrists, which were also heavily bruised. The most remarkable thing about her, though, were her eyes, which were jade green, like a cat's. She was attractive, he concluded, and made slightly more attractive by the fact that he had heard her name connected with dragons.

"I have a large farm in Wales," she remarked, turning her gaze on him, "I breed and tame dragons. I have funding from the Ministry."

"Oh," was all he could muster in reply; had she read his mind?

"Yeah, but it can get boring at times." She leant back decidedly in her armchair.

"And _you_ want to be our new spy?" Remus asked, hatred still evident in his voice.

"That's right."

"You, err..." Mcgonagall paused, searching for the right words, "You don't seem to be the, well, the _loyal type, if you don't mind me saying."_

"Oh, not at all – I know – I'm dreadful at sticking to things. I only really stuck with the whole dragon thing because they're so hard to sell off once you've got yourself into it."

"I'm not sure that's quite what Minerva means," Dumbledore said gently.

"I know precisely what she means," returned Guinevere, rather more sharply this time, "But I'm afraid I don't think I'm answerable to _her. You read my letter – you decide."_

"Well, I must admit, your motives aren't particularly clear. Your brother's a true Death-Eater, you've never been one to stick to the... err... moral code, one might say..."

"_And_ you were a Slytherin" stated Remus, as if this settled the matter.

"These dragons... wha' sort are they then?" interrupted Hagrid, asking her eagerly and a little breathlessly. She raised an eyebrow and chose to ignore him.

"Surely the very fact that I'm a Slytherin etc etc would make me more likely to be able to infiltrate You-Know-Who's inner circle, don't you think?"

"She certainly _looks_ the part," said Tonks quietly. Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded fervently and edged his chair a little further away.

"I'm offering to do this because it makes life a bit more interesting." Guinevere said this so abruptly and sat up so suddenly that they started. "I know I was never popular at school; I know you all thought I was a stirrer and a pointy faced little cow, but I'm offering to do this bit of good, and you might like to know that I've already been approached by You-Know-Who to join him, and I'll... I'll seriously consider it if you don't take up my offer!"

She sank back and looked down at her sparkly painted fingernails.

"You're doing it to make life more interesting?" repeated Minerva incredulously.

"Yes – like I said, it gets a bit boring with the dragons."

Hagrid snorted nervously.

"It seems to me," said Arthur Weasley slowly, thinking it through as he went along, "That you're not telling us the whole story, Miss Avery. Do you want paying? To be a member of the Order? What?"

"I don't want anything in return," She said quickly, "Unless, well, it's not much really..." Suddenly she looked very nervous, "Unless you could, well, get me a niffler." She ended quietly.

"A niffler?" repeated Molly Weasley.

"Yes, well, it's a bit of a long story. But I've always wanted one."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore looked around, "If this is indeed all you want, Miss Avery, I think we would be delighted to have you as our new informant. But you should be aware that we will tell you nothing of what is going on, lest you be forced to repeat it under torture later. You will be entering an area of the utmost danger, where everything you do will be scrutinised and every word you say examined. You must not be too curious, or they will suspect you immediately, nor must you never ask questions, or they will consider you stupid..."

"I know, I know," interrupted Guinevere lazily, back to her normal self, "Shall I go now?"

"Guinevere, do not hide your fear." Dumbledore admonished her, and she blinked.

"Now, Severus has told me that you will be allocated an established Death Eater to watch over you for the first month of your work. You will do exactly as he says. Cornelius," Here Dumbledore frowned, as if he did not agree with what Fudge had done, "Cornelius has authorised our spies to use the Unforgiveable Curses in an attempt to disguise their true motives. I should inform you, however, that you must show a lot more than a willingness to torture muggles to gain the trust of Voldemort."

"Now, really, Albus, this is ridiculous" Molly Weasley was on her feet and furious, "How can you allow that girl – sister to a Death Eater – to _pretend to spy on You-Know-Who and allow her to torture muggles? Have you forgotten Frank and Alice Longbottom? They're still in St Mungo's, Albus! I mean, she's a __werewolf, for Christ's sake!"_

There was a stunned pause.

"The fact that she's a werewolf has nothing to do with the matter," said Lupin, quite coolly.

"Molly, I am no happier about Fudge's ruling than you are, but he is the Minister and I cannot ignore him entirely. It will help Guinevere's disguise – Voldemort will be suspicious if she refuses to do anything."

"Snape managed it," put in Bill Weasley, who up til now had kept quiet.

"That is because Snape was a true follower of Voldemort when he first joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. He only became a spy for us a few years before Voldemort fell."

There was a moment of contemplative silence. Guinevere stood up, "Well, I'm off then. Wish me good luck!" Without waiting for a reply she strode out of the room. The door boomed shut behind her.

A/N Hope you liked it! There will be lots more cameos from some of our favourite characters – like Tonks, Molly and the rest. Lucius and Snape will feature in the next chapter. Now, review, review, review!


	2. Initiation

****

Love on the Other Side

A/N Just to say, thank you for all the reviews I got for my first chapter! You each get a little answer at the end of this one. Here I got a bit lost in my plot workings, but I hope it makes for an interesting read J 

****

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling but Guinevere Avery belongs to me. Lucius belongs to me too; one day when I get enough money I'm buying him off Jo, so nyah.

****

Chapter Two: Initiation

Severus Snape curled his upper lip for the fourth time that lesson, as he noticed Granger muttering something out of the corner of her mouth to Potter and Weasley.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Granger, for thinking I wouldn't notice your attempt at conversation."

He noticed Draco Malfoy smirking and briefly wondered why Draco was still treating him politely when it was his father whom had tipped the Dark Lord off. There was a soft knock on the door and a nervous looking second year with auburn hair peered round. Upon seeing Snape, he let out a terrified squeal, darted into the room and handed Snape a thin piece of parchment before running back to the door and clicking it shut behind him. Severus had half a mind to call him back and deduct a few points, but the boy was only a Ravenclaw; not a _bad_ house, on the whole.

He unrolled the parchment, glanced at its contents and sneered. Guinevere Avery; she wouldn't last a week.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter, for looking at me in that insolent manner."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had, somewhat reluctantly, passed on Severus' cold congratulations and instructions to Guinevere. As she paced Hogwarts' corridors, she admitted that Guinevere seemed to have matured _ever so slightly_ since her days at the school. Although her magical skills still weren't all they should have been. Minerva cast back to when she had taught the girl: she was always outspoken, a little hypocritical, with a sharp sense of humour. But she had been clever. That's not to say she was talented magically, not at all. Rather, she had always studied hard, and had a good memory for things. Minerva suspected she had rather a hard time of things at Hogwarts, having entered the school at a much later age to everyone else, owing to the fact that she had showed no magical ability _whatsoever_ until the age of thirteen. At fourteen she was admitted into the first year as a Slytherin, and stayed in the first year until she could pass her exams at the age of fifteen in order to move up to second year. 'Poor girl' Minerva thought absent-mindedly, before reminding herself that Guinevere was an inherent troublemaker and she'd deserved everything.

* * *

"So, what do you reckon Mione?" Ron, Harry and Hermione were discussing the Potions lesson over a healthy helping of roast pork and mashed potatoes.

"Well, they must've found a replacement."

"It could just have been a letter from Moody reminding Snape he's still not the DADA teacher," Harry pointed out.

"Don't be stupid, Harry, Professor Moody's not that immature. I'm certain they've found a replacement: what other reason could the Order have had for traipsing all the way up from London to see Dumbledore? It's obvious he didn't want to introduce the new spy at Grimmauld Place because they weren't sure whether they wanted them in the Order…"

""Y'know, Harry," interrupted Ron, "How _did_ you find out Lupin and that lot were all in Dumbledore's Office?"

"Well," explained Harry, lowering his voice, "After the Snape thing I asked Dobby to keep an eye out for us: the House Elves get everywhere in Hogwarts, you know. And the next thing he tells me is that the Order crept in a back entrance of Hogwarts at midnight and were sleeping in secret basement apartments. _Then_ him and all the other House Elves were told not to disturb Dumbledore in his office all the next day. What else can that mean?"

Ginny and Neville sat down next to the three friends and began to eat noisily.

"Any news, Harry?" Neville asked amid large mouthfuls of Yorkshire pudding, "From Dobby, I mean?"

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry.

"Neville was with me when I was waiting for Dobby in Gryffindor Tower. Anyway, we're all members of the DA, right?"

"Hear, hear," mumbled Ginny through some carrots.

"I'm going to write to Dad," concluded Ron, when they'd finished telling Neville and Ginny what they'd discovered, "He might tell me who it is."

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle passed them, laughing maliciously.

"Well, now it's my turn for news," said Hermione, looking rather business-like, "Professor McGonagall has asked me to give Malfoy remedial Transfiguration lessons."

"She's _what_?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"I know; I'm not looking forward to it at all, but at least it'll be like revision for me."

"This is _brilliant_!" Harry enthused, and he actually got up and did a little jig around the table, "Draco has to have remedial lessons! He'll never live it down!"

"I did think you might have a little more sympathy for _me_," replied Hermione coldly, "And anyway, I'm supposed to keep it quiet."

"Does Draco know yet?"

"No," said Hermione grimly, "But I'll be willing to bet that he won't learn quietly."

Over the chatter of voices a distant bell rang.

"We'd better go and look for Trevor, Neville," said Ginny sadly.

"He's gone missing," explained Neville, "I haven't been able to find him all week."

* * *

When Guinevere entered the building she only had some idea of what to expect. Snape's letter had been short and only a little useful, designed (she suspected) to terrify her more than to help her. Her brother was pacing ahead of her, muttering things to himself, until finally he opened the door onto a large room with stone walls and a single large crystal chandelier hanging from the abnormally high ceiling. Every wall, Guinevere noticed, was marked, as if once there had been chairs attached. She was reminded of somewhere, but she just couldn't work out where.

"Guinevere Avery" a voice emanated around the room (although it was more like a vault).

"Yes?" she said, hoping the fear wasn't distinguishable in her voice.

"I will be your keeper."

She sighed; it wasn't You-Know-Who after all, but merely a Death Eater. Snape had told her that as a new Death Eater she would be appointed someone who would watch over her every move until he judged her sufficient. He had also told her that if she seemed too fearful she would be subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, to test her will and bravery.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," she replied, "Or I, er, _would_ be, if I could see you."

A tall man with a pointed face and long silver hair emerged from the shadows.

"How dramatic" she commented.

"I am Lucius Malfoy," he pointed out, although she didn't really need the introduction; she'd seen him in a dozen newspapers as an escaped Death Eater.

"Yes, I know. Guinevere Avery." She extended a hand. He looked down at it, an expression of disdain playing on his face.

"Yes, I know. A werewolf also I hear?"

Guinevere sighed; why did this have to be the first thing people commented on?

"You, er, don't happen to be friends with a _Remus Lupin_, do you?" he pursued.

"Not friends, no," she replied shortly, "Rather the opposite in fact. He's the reason I _am_ a werewolf."

* * *

****

A/N So? How'd you like my second chapter? It's a bit short, I know, but I wanted to end on a dramatic climax! I know you're all thinking, "What's the girl on about? In the first chapter it said Guinevere bit Remus." Well, this is true, but they were both werewolves at the time; you learn more about that later. Meanwhile, review! If you do, you get a cute little comment from me at the end of the chapter, just so…

**Claudius** – I'm afriad this one's shorter, but hopefully it gets better!

****

Brie Cheese Eater – I'm glad you like her! As I said, you find out about Guinevere and Lupin in the next few chapters.

****

Sio's Death – Wow! You sound hyper! Did I have that effect on you?! Btw I like your fanfics!

****

Just a Boy – What's wrong with flashy names? *points to own* And I'm _not_ doing a slash fic – they're just not me at all.

****

AJRoald - *bows* Thank you! Again, see note above as to Guinevere and Remus (who is also gorgeous, btw, but we're not exploring that in this fanfic!)


	3. First Impressions

****

Love on the Other Side

A/N Hey hey everyone – thanks for all the reviews (wow! My favourite fanfic author reviewed me! Yay!) Go to the bottom to read your little replies. This chapter should be a lot more interesting than the others: not only does it see Guinevere's first conversation with sexbomb Lucius, but it also sees Draco's first remedial lesson… this is going to be fun J 

****

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling and don't own anything/ one except Guinevere and the plot etc.

****

Chapter Three: First Impressions

Lucius Malfoy stalked ahead of his new pupil through the dark, dank corridors, wondering when Wormtail was going to get round to decorating the new headquarters. The smell of dry rot was getting ridiculous. He briefly thought about sending an owl to Narcissa at the manor and getting her to send on their new house elf, but then thought better of it: the less communication he had with his darling wife, the better. His contemplation turned to Miss Avery. "At least she's not as cracked as her brother," he thought, "All Avery does these days is mutter to himself and occasionally creep up on one. Far too much of the Cruciatus Curse." He mentally kicked himself: how could there be too much of a curse? Curses were the only things that had kept him from boredom at Hogwarts – first years were such fun subjects.

"So you live here?" Guinevere asked him.

"Yes," He said shortly, irritated that she'd interrupted his thought process.

"I prefer my place, personally, but I daresay some of the actual rooms are a bit cosier."

"Nothing is _cosy_ here, Miss Avery-"

"Guinevere, please."

"-_Miss Avery_, this is the headquarters of the Dark Lord."

"Yes, I'd noticed that too. So why did it take so long for you to escape from Azkaban if the Dementors are on our side?"

"That is not your business or concern." She was highly curious, this one, he'd have to watch her.

"Sorry."

They paced on in silence for a while. Lucius tried to regain his thoughts, but failed. Oh well – he might as well ask the new pupil a few questions himself…

"You work with dragons?"

"Yep," she replied cheerfully.

"And what exactly do you do with them?"

"I tame them."

He coughed politely, "You, er, _tame_ them?"

"That's right," she replied indignantly, "I've been working with them for five years now, and I'm making _some_ progress."

"I see."

"Fudge thought the research might come in useful, and consequently I'm paid rather well." She sneered, thinking that as Malfoy did it so much it might be a requisite of being a Death Eater.

Lucius allowed himself a short, contemptuous laugh and looked round at her, catching her near the end of her sneer. Excellent: she was already learning to sneer. She looked rather prettily evil when she sneered. _Do not become emotionally involved_ he heard his master say in his head. "Don't be ridiculuous," he rebuked himself, "So what if I find her attractive? I found mudblood Evans attractive – didn't mean anything _happened_."

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you himself to assess your quality. You may be required to perform a spell-"

"What sort of spell?" Guinevere asked nervously.

"A curse," Lucius replied smoothly, "Then he will find you a mate, for when – or rather _if_ – you become a Death Eater."

"A mate?"

"A husband," Lucius explained impatiently, "All the Death Eaters are married to one another, with very few exceptions. Bellatrix Black was married to Lestrange; I myself was married to her sister Narcissa Black."

"Oh." Guinevere paused, "What if I don't want to marry anyone?"

"You _will_ want to. You must obey the Dark Lord, or face the consequences."

"Ah," She smiled, "You like reverting to the dramatic cliches, don't you?"

This one would try his patience, he could tell.

* * *

Hermione was waiting at McGonagall's desk when Draco entered the classroom. She was poring over her Transfiguration notes and fiddling with her wand nervously.

"Hello Granger" Draco said grumpily.

"Malfoy," she nodded curtly, in an extraordinarily good impression of McGonagall.

"Can we get on with this?" he drawled, "I've got to wash my hair."

She faced him, branding her notes, refusing to be drawn into his goading.

"I thought we'd start quite simply with some third year stuff. Professor McGonagall said there's nothing wrong with your knowledge; it's the practical stuff you've got to worry about."

Draco snarled at her. She raised an eyebrow and couldn't resist saying; "The Professor has told you that I'm allowed to give and take points from you?"

Draco snarled again.

She smiled, "Right, well, I thought we could start with transfiguring rabbits into slippers – you remember that one?"

"Have you got any rabbits on you?" he sneered. He was getting good at this – only a little more practice and he'd be up to his father's standard.

Hermione waved her wand and conjured a white fluffy rabbit from mid-air.

Draco resisted the impulse to gape at the fact she could perform a conjuring spell.

"It's white." He said stiffly.

She waved her wand impatiently and the rabbit turned black. "Better?"

"How did you get its eyes to go that red colour?" Draco asked curiously.

"Thought you might prefer them that way."

"Humph"

Hermione figured that was closest she'd get to a 'Thanks'. Christ, this was going to be a long hour…

* * *

****

A/N Well, that's all for now folks, as I've got to go out. I'll try to update once every two weeks (hoping I might get 4 reviews per chapter… please?) I've been in Greece on holiday, which should explain the long time between updates – sorry about that! Here's my little comments to those of you kind enough to review chapter two…

**Underscore** – Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm trying to keep them in character – it makes things much more interesting if Draco and Lucius actually enjoy being cruel.

****

Brie Cheese Eater – Yep – remedial transfiguration lessons turn a LOT more interesting later on, I promise!

****

Sio's Death – Um, yeah, sorry about the updating taking so long… Hopefully it was worth the wait…

****

AJRoald – Lots more twists to come – I'm currently puzzling over a few possibilities as to the endings, but all of them promise to be very interesting and complicated.


End file.
